The TURNING MIRROR is a mirror in which the reflection rotates with the mirror""s frame. The Turning Mirror can be used as a toy and in displays and for other purposes.
As is well known in the art, two planar mirrors arranged in plan to form a right angle (i.e., joined at 90-degrees about a vertical axis) will produce a non-reversed (i.e., not xe2x80x9cmirror imagexe2x80x9d) mirror image. In such a mirror arrangement, one""s left eye, e.g., will appear as the left eye of one""s reflection. The mirrors are preferably first-surface to minimize the mirrors"" junction and, therefore, to minimize any discontinuity at the centerline of the reflected image.
To further disguise any apparent centerline, the mirrors may be scored at regular (or irregular) intervals, parallel to the centerline.
If, however, such a mirror arrangement is rotated (such that the joint is no longer vertical), the reflected image will also be rotated. If, e.g., one looks at one""s reflection in such a mirror arrangement and rotates the arrangement so that the joint becomes horizontal, one""s reflection will be inverted.
For some uses it may be sufficient (and particularly economical) to simply join mirrors at 90-degrees along a horizontal line. The mirrors will invert the reflections of passersby.
For most uses it is preferred to rotatably mount the mirror assembly. The axis of rotation preferably passes perpendicularly through the center of the mirror joint, at 45-degrees from each mirror. Rotation is preferably manual, but may be motorized by ordinary means. A housing for the mirror assembly is preferred in order to disguise the special structure of the mirror and to protect it.
As was discussed above, as the mirror joint is rotated to horizontal, the reflection becomes inverted. It is therefore apparent that the reflection rotates twice as fast as the mirror assembly (or mirror assembly in housing) itself.
It is, however, preferred that the reflection appear to rotate along with the mirror assembly. The reflection thus seems to be xe2x80x9cstuckxe2x80x9d to the assembly. Without modifying the optical structure, this illusion can be created by rotatably mounting the mirror assembly within a preferred housing. The mirror assembly and housing are coupled so that the housing rotates twice as fast as the mirrors. The most visible elements, the reflection and housing, therefore rotate at the same rate, resulting in a compelling illusion.